Beginnings
by writer2519
Summary: A look into Esme's thoughts and experiences just before, during, and after she is changed into a vampire. May later include Carlisle's thoughts and point of view. *Abandoned; my apologies.*


Hello all! This is my first _Twilight_ fic and only my second fic posted on this website. I would appreciate any feedback you have on my writing. Please let me know if you think I should continue this particular story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with _Twilight_ or _Twilight _itself.

* * *

The irony struck me as I stood at the edge of the cliff. The tragic story of the beauty killing herself was about to take place yet again, only this time not in a legend or folktale. This time it was me. I was the tragic one, whose destiny was changed with one breath, one heartbeat, and one last blink. The instant my child died, my fate was changed forever. Instead of happiness and love, I was left with despair, self-loathing, and an internal agony. With his last breath, he took my heart and soul away with him; leaving me empty and full of bitterness.

I looked around and finally down. There was no one to see me. No one was here to stop me. When my child died, there was truly no one around to care about what became of me. I sighed, remembering the feeling of holding him while feeding him, watching him peacefully fall asleep. I knew that only these memories had kept me alive for so long. I found peace nowhere else but my memories. I looked back down and briefly considered not jumping. I instantly knew that I would find no peace here on earth anymore. I could only hope that by leaving this hell, I would not enter another, more eternal hell, but a place of comfort and healing. All I could do was jump.

The feeling of falling is something I will never forget. It was unsurprisingly disconcerting. I could hear the air rushing past me as gravity proved itself to still be in existence. I could hear my blood thudding in my ears, rushing through my veins at such a speed it made my vision blur. The rocks were quickly approaching, and I braced myself for the impact. I knew that after I hit, I would only suffer for a few more minutes at the most before surrendering to the grips of death. Instead of panic, I felt the peace that I had searched for so long to find. That peace lasted until my fall was broken by the rocks I had stared at for so many minutes.

I felt pain searing through my limbs. The warm stickiness of blood started to trickle out of the various gashes that covered my torso and legs. My head ached and my vision started to blur, but not before a person, a modern Adonis, entered my line of vision. The creamy alabaster of his skin only highlighted his blonde hair and concerned eyes. I recognized that look in his eyes. He wanted to help. If only he could end this torture now and allow me to find peace. But instead, a new pain registered in my consciousness. This new pain, a searing, blinding pain quickly dulled out the feeling of my other injuries. Still looking up at the beautiful stranger, I saw that there was still concern in his eyes in addition to remorse and a deluge of other emotions I couldn't place.

* * *

For three days, the pain threatened to overwhelm me. The white-hot fire built up in my muscles and seeped into my bones until it was the only thing I could think about. Even the thoughts of my son were blocked out by this new, searing pain. It was surprisingly welcome. To feel something other than the numbing sadness of loss was welcome, though this was not exactly what I thought I would find relief in. I barely remember anything from these few excruciating days. The one thing I remember clearly is my strangely familiar Adonis watching over me. He wiped my forehead clean of the perspiration that built up there. He tried to make me as comfortable as possible, placing me on blankets and pillows, sitting by my side and murmuring soothing words. Gradually, the pain receded, my muscles relaxed, and my bones felt normal again. The pain had stopped.

When the pain finally stopped, I felt different. I knew something drastic had happened. There was no way I could have survived my dive off of the cliff. _Adonis._ The thought popped into my head before I could stop it. Could my Adonis have saved my life? Could that ancient god from another time have used his unknown power to save me? My answer came in no other form but the god himself.


End file.
